Reivindicación (LoZ)
by Leozx95
Summary: La princesa Zelda es citada de manera imprevista a una reunión en la azotea del lugar, con nada más y nada menos su archi nemesis, Ganondorf... ** Bien, originalmente esta historia se encontraba, se encuentra más bien, en la sección de Smash Brothers, es por eso de la aparición de ciertos personajes para nada ligados al mundo de TLoZ, pero decidí subirla también en esta sección **


**Reivindicación**

\- Te digo que no es necesario que me acompañes en esta ocasión – dijo una bella joven de tez blanca y cabellos castaños, vestía un elegante vestido en su mayoría blanco y morado, su rasgo más distintivo, y por mucho, eran sus largas y puntiagudas orejas; si, me refiero a la Princesa Zelda de la era Crepuscular, o eso suele decir la mano líder.

\- Y yo te digo que iré de todos modos – comento su acompañante, un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y ropajes verdes, hay muy pocas personas en el mundo que no necesitan presentación y él es una de ellas, era Link el Héroe del Crepúsculo – Sabes muy bien que no podemos confiar en él

 _¿A dónde se dirigen? ¿De quién hablan los hylianos? Bueno, dando un poco de contexto, ambos hylianos caminaban por la enorme y majestuosa Mansión Smash dirigiendo sus pasos a la azotea del lugar, esto debido a que la Princesa había sido citada a una reunión._

 _Bueno eso explica lo de Zelda pero ¿Qué hace Link con ella si no fue citado al igual que la princesa?_

 _Eso es porque la persona quien cito a la soberana de Hyrule fue… Ganondorf._

 _Ya habían pasado cerca de 10 años desde que fueron invitados al Torneo Interdimensional mejor conocido como Súper Smash Bros en la temporada Brawl y a su vez casi 11 años celebrando la victoria del héroe de ropajes verdes sobre el Usurpador crepuscular Zant y el Rey Demonio Ganondorf._

 _Por supuesto a ninguno de los dos les hizo mucha gracia el toparse con el villano anteriormente nombrado en susodicho torneo, y como era de esperarse, hubo una gran trifulca entre los poseedores de la Trifuerza._

 _Master Hand, organizador del evento Smash Bros, les explico, tanto a los hylianos como al gerudo, que el Rey Demonio solo vivirá única y exclusivamente en la dimensión donde se realiza este fantástico torneo, y que cualquier intento de escapar del lugar solo provocara que desaparezca por toda la eternidad… luego ocurrieron los eventos contra Tabuu, pero esa es otra historia… los hylianos se sintieron ligeramente más conformes, pero aun así los roces y riñas con Ganon no parecían tener fin. O bueno, eso parecía hasta hace aproximadamente un mes…_

\- Si, lo sé, estoy consciente de eso pero… - Zelda se froto un poco la sien derecha - … has notado que Ganon se ha comportado muy… pues ¿Cómo decirlo?

\- ¿Raro? ¿Extraño? ¿Anormal? – Trato de completar el hyliano la frase de la princesa

\- Yo pensaba en "normal" – añadió la castaña – pero técnicamente si, él ha actuado muy normal, y no me refiero normal a su estilo, si no a normal como tú, yo o incluso Peach…

\- Estoy seguro que es un tipo de plan maligno para distraernos y poder arrebatarnos nuestras partes de la Trifuerza cuando menos lo esperemos – comento Link, un poco paranoico cabe aclarar – en estos últimos días lo he notado muy pensativo, como si meditara la manera perfecta para torturarnos

\- Muy bien, creo que estas exagerando – dijo molesta la soberana de Hyrule fijando su mirada sobre el héroe de ropajes verdes, se mantuvo así durante unos segundos antes de suspirar pesadamente – pero no puedo culparte ya que yo también he pensado lo mismo

Tras un pequeño e incómodo silencio ambos hylianos llegaron a la puerta que conduce a la azotea y, sobre todo, a su némesis Ganondorf.

Los portadores de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y el Coraje dudaron por unos segundos pero tras asentir entre ellos abrieron la puerta con suma decisión y salieron a la azotea.

\- Por fin has llegado, soberana de Hyrule, y veo que viene acompañada de su prototipo de guardaespaldas a pesar de pedirle que viniese sola, acaso ¿no confía en mí? – comento, de manera algo sarcástica, el poseedor de la Trifuerza del Poder, se encontraba observando a la aparente nada dándole la espalda a los hylianos mientras el viento soplaba moviendo ligeramente su desgastada capa – Por un momento pensé que no acudiría a mi llamado

\- Pues no tienes un historial de buena conducta en tu haber – respondió Zelda con toda la calma posible, por su parte el rubio mantenía su mano izquierda cerca de la Master Sword preparado para contraatacar un posible ataque sorpresa por parte de Ganon.

El Gerudo rio un poco ante la respuesta de la Princesa – Si, y ese historial estará conmigo hasta el día que mi alma desaparezca y la maldición, en la cual los tres nos encontramos atrapados, se rompa

\- Es bueno saber que estás consciente de todos tus pecados y que cargaras con ellos durante toda la eternidad – dijo Zelda de manera asertiva

La risa del gerudo se detuvo ante el comentario de la princesa – Verá, hace unos días tuve una pequeña charla con la versión alterna de su héroe, quería conocer su experiencia con su versión mía más a fondo – detuvo su discurso por un momento para disfrutar del viento soplando en su rostro – y como me lo imaginaba, ni en esta o en aquella línea temporal, no me arrepiento de mis acciones – Ganondorf levanto su mano a la altura de su rostro.

Por su parte Link y Zelda notaron como una brillante luz dorada comenzaba a formarse en la aparente palma de su mano derecha, ya que ellos seguían observando su espalda. Rápidamente el rubio desenfundo la Master Sword y su Hylian Shield, colocándose frente a la princesa para protegerla.

\- Hemos estado juntos en este lugar durante bastantes años, y como pudieron notarlo desde el ataque de Tabuu, yo soy alguien muy orgulloso de quien es, pero sobre todo, de su origen… - Ganon apretó con fuerza su puño haciendo más intensa esa luz dorada – yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida, aceptando cualquier tipo de consecuencia...

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? – La princesa interrumpió al gerudo, su tono de voz tenía un toque de confusión y un poco de desespero

\- Contesta algo princesa… ¿Está bien juzgar a un pueblo por las acciones de uno de sus miembros? ¿Asumir que todos son iguales solo por culpa de unos cuantos? – Poco a poco el rey de los demonios comenzó a aumentar la furia en el tono de su voz - ¿Discriminarlos y tratarlos como basura solo por las estúpidas ambiciones de uno de ellos? O peor aún… - Ganon comenzó a darse la vuelta aumentando la intensidad de la luz dorada, pero esta vez lentamente era cubierta por un color morado hasta oscurecerla totalmente - … ¿¡ORDENAR SU ANIQUILACIÓN!?

Con una gran velocidad, Ganon se dirigió hacia los dos hylianos, los cuales les sorprendió ver a su más acérrimo rival moverse con aquella increíble velocidad, pero a pesar de eso no pudo tomar desprevenido al rubio, el cual se posiciono firme y levanto su escudo para recibir de lleno el golpe del gerudo.

Y así fue, Ganondorf golpeo con su puño el escudo de Link con, aparentemente, toda su fuerza, el choque del poderoso golpe del pelirrojo contra la única defensa del hyliano fue tan brutal que provoco una gigantesca onda expansiva por toda la azotea de la mansión junto con una explosión sonora parecida al más poderoso trueno de la más oscura tormenta, alertando a todos los Smashers que se encontraban en el lugar.

Todos los cristales de su actual "hogar" se rompieron en mil pedazos, los árboles cuyas copas lograban llegar o sobrepasar la altura de la azotea comenzaron a doblarse poniendo al límite la flexibilidad de su madera y todo debido al golpe de aquel hombre, aquel malvado hombre, que siempre fue temido por muchos y respetado por otros, aquel hombre cuya más grande ambición era la búsqueda de poder para así lograr sus objetivos y que sólo vela por sí mismo.

Tras el gran impacto Link comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás varios metros, mantenía los pies firmes sobre el suelo junto a su posición de defensa con su escudo en alto. Continúo retrocediendo hasta detenerse abruptamente contra la puerta del lugar. Unos segundos con la espalda en la puerta, los brazos del rubio comenzaron a temblar, comenzando a resentir la gran presión ejercida en ellos hace unos instantes, hasta que no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando de agotamiento.

La princesa por su parte, se había apartado del lugar de "colisión" y con su hechizo, Nayru's Love, redujo considerablemente cualquier tipo de daño, a su persona, ocasionado por la onda expansiva. Zelda comenzó a temblar de miedo, no podía dejar de imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si ese golpe hubiese conectado directamente con Link o ella, de lo único que estaba segura es que no viviría para contarlo; a la vez que trataba de encontrar una relación lógica entre las palabras de Ganon y sus acciones, sobre el porqué los atacaba, o mejor dicho, ¿por qué ahora?

\- ¡Link! – Su pequeño "trance" fue interrumpido cuando escucho al héroe de su reino caer sobre sus rodillas con un rostro de intenso dolor mientras sus brazos caían rendidos por sus costados, como si fuesen algún tipo de costal o algo por el estilo; ella rápido corrió hacía el hyliano para socorrerlo, tomando con delicadeza su brazo derecho para así apartar su escudo

Por su parte Link comenzaba a preocuparse, debido a que, por más que lo intentara, no lograba ni tan siquiera mover uno de sus dedos, en especial los de su mano derecha. Los sentía totalmente entumecidos, y le ardían bastante, sus músculos constantemente se estiraban y contraían, provocándole un gran dolor, que solo se reflejaba en su rostro y por la manera en que apretaba sus dientes para poder soportarlo. Aparte de eso, no sentía nada, ya que no se dio cuenta que la princesa lo estaba examinando o del hecho de que ella removió su escudo de su maltrecho brazo.

\- ¡Link! ¡Link! ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Zelda con mucha preocupación mientras trataba de ayudar a su compañero con algo de magia

\- Me siento como aquella vez que Ike me entreno para que tuviese los brazos como él, o como cuando Samus me obligo a correr 20 km sin parar para mejorar mi resistencia física, pero mil veces peor – Comento Link y un tono burlón para así tratar de calmar un poco a la princesa.

En esos momentos, Ganondorf, se encontraba masajeando un poco su mano y muñeca derecha, ya que quería estar seguro de no haberse fracturado nada durante aquel impacto. Tras comprobar que nada se encontraba mal con su mano, comenzó a caminar lenta y amenazantemente hacía los hylianos.

\- Debo de elogiarte, tanto a ti como a tu escudo, no pensé que soportarían tanto poder – siguió caminando mientras aplaudía suavemente – realmente eres el digno poseedor de la Trifuerza del Coraje, pero aun así, solo eres un simple hyliano, que nació con la fortuna de tener un poder divino durmiendo en su interior, sin embargo, todo el mundo tiene un límite y por lo que veo… tú ya has llegado al tuyo – cada vez acercándose más, en especial a la princesa, Ganon, nuevamente, comenzó a acumular aquella energía dorada en su mano – ahora no podrás entrometerte –

Tras un inútil intento de salvarla por parte de Link, el gerudo simplemente coloco su mano sobre la princesa, casi como si un padre acariciara la cabeza a su hijo, cosa que desconcertó a la castaña, con la yema de su pulgar presiono suavemente la parte central de la frente de Zelda liberando esa energía que había estado acumulando.

\- ¡Zel…! – Fue lo único que escucho la chica antes de desmayarse

* * *

La castaña poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, al estar consciente, rápidamente se puso de pie y observo a su alrededor, todo estaba absolutamente negro, no había ni una pizca de luz, pero a pesar de ello, ella podía ver sus manos sin problemas, cosa que sería imposible sin algo de luz. Un pequeño clic retumbo en su cabeza, le hizo recordar lo que estaba pasando momentos antes de su desmayo, lo que hizo que buscara al hyliano y al gerudo por todo el lugar.

\- Sólo estamos tú y yo – dijo una voz detrás de ella, una muy conocida

\- ¡Ganondorf! – Zelda giro rápidamente en la dirección de Ganon, lanzándole una mirada de muerte, mientras que este solo se limitaba a observarla con cierto aire de despreocupación

\- Nos encontramos en un puente mental creado por mí, un lugar donde solo están nuestras mentes y almas, así que, no cometas una estupidez – advirtió el gerudo a la princesa, Zelda se coloco en posición de combate pero de repente Ganon comenzó a multiplicarse y a aumentar su tamaño una veces, a la vez que rodeaban a la chica - ¿Entendido? –

Zelda lentamente era presa del pánico al observar tal escena, pero tras tranquilizar un poco su respiración, logro recuperar su compostura, o al menos la suficiente para no aparentar miedo

\- ¿Q-qué es l-lo que quieres? – Pregunto titubeante la soberana de Hyrule

\- ¿Yo? – Contesto Ganon mientras regresaba a su tamaño natural y sus clones desaparecían, lo cual causo un gran suspiro de alivio en la princesa – Yo solo quiero conversar –

\- No te daré mi Trifuerza aunque te arrodilles y supliques por ella – dijo Zelda de manera muy agresiva

Ganon solo rio de manera algo socarrona – Si quisiese tu parte de la Trifuerza, ya la habría tomado en vez de traerte aquí… - borro su sonrisa del rostro y volvió a su habitual expresión de seriedad y odio – No, yo solo quiero información –

\- ¿Qué clase de información? –

\- Información sobre mi pueblo –

\- ¿Sobre la tribu gerudo? – dijo Zelda algo sorprendida

\- Exactamente – nuevamente el pelirrojo dirigió sus pasos hacia la princesa – Durante la invasión a Hyrule por parte mía y del Reino Crepuscular, no logre encontrar a mi tribu en todo Hyrule; así que, comencé a investigar entre los documentos antiguos del Castillo Real… –

Zelda escuchaba atenta cada palabra del gerudo, pero no pudo evitar tragar con pesadez cuando menciono esos archivos, ya que podía deducir a donde se dirigía con su discurso y sabía muy bien que en poco tiempo enfrentaría su ira.

\- … y encontré unos cuantos pergaminos, uno de ellos hablaba de mi ejecución y otro… - nuevamente su voz se llenó de ira – hacía referencia a la masacre de mi pueblo luego de asesinarme – Ganon apretó el puño haciendo temblar todo el lugar, preocupando a la princesa, pero repentinamente se detuvo y continuo hablando ahora con un tono más relajado – a pesar de que esos documentos afirman la exterminación de mi pueblo, estoy completamente seguro que mienten… su patético ejercito es incapaz de derrotar a las tropas de mi tribu – dijo de forma orgullosa

La princesa seguía expectante al siguiente movimiento de Ganon, pero tras su último comentario, el gerudo se mantuvo en silencio, así que decidió unirse a la charla.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso? – Recrimino de manera agresiva

\- Quiero saber lo que le ocurrió a mi pueblo – Ganon contesto de una manera inusual a su modo de ser, parecía que le suplicaba, pero a su modo

Esa respuesta hizo enojar a Zelda - ¿SOLO PARA ESO LASTIMASTE A LINK? – ella se preparó para atacar pero fue detenida por Ganon que ya la tenía presa del cuello

\- No te preocupes por él, en unos días estará como nuevo – el pelirrojo lentamente levanto a la princesa del suelo sin soltarla y apretando cada vez más su cuello – Pero en estos momentos yo me preocuparía por mí mismo si fuese usted –

A Zelda le costaba mucho el llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, por más que lo intentaba no lograba liberarse del agarre de Ganondorf. De repente la hyliana cayó al suelo tosiendo con fuerza y respirando con mucha dificultad.

Tras recuperar el aliento, Zelda quedo sorprendida por lo que vio, si era Ganondorf, pero este no se preparaba para atacarla o algo así, frente a ella se encontraba Ganon… arrodillado y cabizbajo.

Esto dejo desconcertada a la princesa, nunca en su vida pensó ver a su más acérrimo enemigo arrodillándose ante ella.

\- ¿Q-qué es lo que haces? – Pregunto la princesa algo insegura ya que pensaba que era una trampa por parte del gerudo

\- Me rindo ante ti-… usted, me humillo ante usted, la reconozco como mi superior, solo para que escuche mis peticiones – Ganon habló de manera algo molesta, pero no de ira o enfado, sino de tal manera como si se tragara su orgullo

\- ¿¡Peticiones!? ¿¡PETICIONES!? – Grito molesta la princesa – Luego de todas la atrocidades que has hecho en tu vida, tras todas la muertes que has provocado desde que traicionaste a mis antepasados, de casi matarme hace unos minutos, crees que con el simple hecho de arrodillarte ante mí ¿piensas que te perdonare y hare todo lo que me pidas? – Zelda estaba furiosa a tal punto que unas lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos debido al enojo liberado de golpe

\- ¡Yo no estoy pidiendo tu perdón! – Ganon interrumpió a la princesa con furia

\- ¿Entonces por qué haces todo es…? –

\- Creo habértelo dicho múltiples veces – volvió a interrumpir a la princesa, pero esta vez con un estruendoso grito - ¡Yo no busco que su reino me exonere de mis pecados! –

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual solo se escuchaba la respiración de Ganon recobrando la compostura

\- Como ya se lo mencione – continúo el hombre del desierto, ahora con un tono de voz más "controlado" y apacible – mi objetivo no es redimirme con usted o su gente, preferiría ser ejecutado una y otra vez, de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible, por todo lo que he hecho, antes de pedir que perdonen mi existencia –

Zelda por su parte solo agacho la cabeza observando al Rey de negra armadura, quien aún seguía arrodillado – Tu orgullo debe de ser enorme como para hablar de tal manera – su voz era fría y sin emoción alguna, como si estuviese harta de escucharlo hablar, de verlo ahí, arrodillado, con el descaro de pedirle… casi al punto de exigirle, unos "cuantos favores" como si de amigos se tratasen

\- ¿Qué esperaba? – Contesto Ganon – Provengo de una tribu de guerreras sumamente orgullosas… las cuales no merecían el castigo que recibieron por mi culpa –

\- ¿¡No lo merecían!? – Nuevamente la ira invadió a la princesa, tanto en cuerpo y mente - ¡Ellas traicionaron al reino! ¡Sembraron el caos en la gente! ¡Saquearon y destruyeron pueblos enteros! ¡Además de cometer innumerables asesinatos! ¡Y aun así, ¿Te atreves a decir que no eran merecedoras de lo que les ocurrió?; tras haber lastimado a tantas personas sin importar si se trataba de gente inocente que solo huía de la guerra que TÚ provocaste! –

\- ¡EXACTO! – Ganon, finalmente, se puso de pie y encaro la mirada llena de odio y rencor que la princesa tenía en esos momentos - ¡ES UNA GUERRA QUE YO INICIE! ¡TODO FUE MI CULPA! – Grito el gerudo con algo de molestia y algo de presunción, logrando que la ira de la castaña aumentara cada vez más – Todo fue gracias a mí –

Sin poder soportarlo más, Zelda dio un salto hacia atrás y rápidamente comenzó a convocar su arco y flechas de luz, la chica estaba llena de cólera y odio, tanto que su único pensamiento era el de asesinar a aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, el dorso su mano derecha, donde estaba su parte de la Trifuerza, brillaba con gran intensidad, una que sorprendería a la princesa si es que no estuviese con la mente nublada por el odio y la venganza.

Ganon por su parte se sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que, al estar en un escape mental que el mismo creo, pensaba que le sería imposible a la princesa utilizar su arco de luz, ese mismo que utilizo junto al muchacho de verde para derrotarlo ya hace varios años atrás.

Siendo ignorante de la gran cantidad de poder que emanaba de su ser, a través de su marca de la Trifuerza, Zelda finalmente termino de invocar el arco de Luz junto a una, aparentemente normal pero poderosa, flecha de Luz, pero algo extraño ocurrió…

\- ¡No me importa si Master Hand cree que eres necesario para este torneo! ¡TE ELIMINARE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! – La princesa gritaba histérica, como si ya no pudiese refrenar todos esos sentimientos y malestares que le provocaba el gerudo con su sola presencia, y finalmente se dispuso a atacar al hombre que por años la atormentaba en pesadillas que auguraban su retorno

Ganon, quedo perplejo, no podía creer que esa chica tuviese tanto poder, pero él ya había previsto un escenario como este, pero no una manera de salir con vida de este, estaba consciente de que no podría escapar de aquel ataque mortal y que cualquier "truco" que pudiese realizar gracias al lugar donde se encontraba sería fácilmente neutralizado con la luz divina de la flecha, y así, preparándose para el inevitable fin, Ganondorf cerró los ojos y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, el no trataría de huir, el enfrentaría su destino como lo que él era… un orgulloso guerrero gerudo.

…

\- ¡AAAHHHHHHHH! – Se escuchó un horripilante grito de dolor acompañado del sonido de algo, o en este caso alguien, siendo electrocutado, poco después toda la "habitación" quedo en completo silencio

…

El silencio se mantuvo durante varios minutos, hasta que alguien decidió romperlo

\- Ha… ha ha… ¡HA HA HA! – La profunda, y autentica, carcajada del rey gerudo inundo toda la "habitación" al observar que la princesa de Hyrule caía al suelo malherida mientras un poco de humo comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo – Oh, mi querida princesa, parece ser que tus sentimientos ya no son tan puros –

Por su parte, Zelda comenzaba a reaccionar, con pequeños movimientos en sus manos, como pequeños temblores hasta que se cerraron con fuerza en un puño… le costaba bastante recuperar el control de su cuerpo, este le dolía a más no poder a pesar de estar en este "espacio mental" y comenzó a preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus actos en su "yo real", aunque debido a la magnitud de su propio ataque, ella estaba bastante agradecida por el simple hecho de estar viva.

Ganondorf lentamente se acercaba a ella, observando como trataba, inútilmente, de ponerse de pie – En este momento podría comenzar a darte un discurso de lo superior que soy y como todos están debajo de mí, o de como la propia luz de tus espíritus guardianes y diosas te ha abandonado y lastimado… pero ya me canse de ese juego - el hombre detuvo su caminar al tener a la princesa, literalmente, tendida a sus pies.

Zelda continuaba con sus intentos de levantarse, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella solo había sido capaz de separar su pecho del suelo solo unos pocos centímetros, tanta era su concentración en volver a ponerse de pie, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre del desierto.

El gerudo no desviaba la mirada de la única persona que lo acompañaba, el peli naranja soltó un bufido, de haber otra persona esta no hubiese sido capaz de identificar si ese bufido era uno de molestia, desespero o de simple superioridad ante la chica.

Cuando por fin la princesa lograba coordinarse para poder colocarse en una posición en la que apoyaba todo su cuerpo en sus rodillas y codos, Ganon, rápidamente, posó su bota en la coronilla de la cabeza de la princesa, y con un fuerte pisotón, arrojo de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de la chica contra el suelo, solo que ahora su cabeza era aplastada por la bota de Ganon.

Ella comenzó a golpear la pierna de Ganon para tratar de liberarse, utilizaba sus manos, e incluso pensó en levantar la pierna de Ganon con su propia cabeza, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea, ya que prácticamente sería un suicidio.

La princesa continúo con sus intentos de escape pero le resultaban en un completo fracaso, y para empeorar las cosas, el gerudo cada vez aplicaba más fuerza con su pierna, provocándole aún más dolor a la chica, la cual sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a gritar con bastante desesperación, el dolor, poco a poco, se volvía más y más insoportable, a tal punto de sentir que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

Aunado al terrible sufrimiento físico, la situación en su mente no era un paseo por la pradera, por su cabeza solo rondaba ideas de cómo tratar de liberarse, también se culpaba así misma por ser tan estúpida al acceder a esta "cita" con Ganon, por ser tan débil y dependiente de otros para que la salven de este tipo de situaciones, se lamentaba el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para zafarse de esta situación por sí misma, por no poder cuidarse a sí misma o aquellas personas que viven en su reino a las cuales juro proteger incluso con su vida, la cual estaba pronto a terminar. Pero lo que más le molestaba, a tal punto de casi hervirle la sangre, era que a pesar de todos estos años… ella seguía siendo aquella niña ingenua que tomo un cargo de gran responsabilidad, tal como lo es el gobernar un reino entero, a temprana edad debido al deceso de sus padres, que pensaba que todo sería fácil, que el mundo le tendría piedad solo por ser una niña, la que tuvo que madurar antes de tiempo para ejercer su cargo, la chica que vive presionada para ser perfecta… aquella niña que ha tenido que aprender por la fuerza lo cruel que puede ser la vida.

Ganondorf por su parte, lentamente ejercía más presión sobre la cabeza de la chica, hasta que…

\- M… me rindo –

… la escucho hablar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del gerudo al escuchar el, casi inaudible, murmullo de la princesa. Suavemente retiro su bota de la cabeza de la chica, la cual no volvió a su lucha personal para lograr ponerse de pie y solo se quedó en el suelo sin hacer o decir nada.

Ese estado de inmovilidad, preocupo a Ganon de cierta manera, ya que daba a la princesa por muerta, y eso no le favorecía para nada. Pero sus preocupaciones se disiparon al escuchar a la castaña respirar de manera muy entrecortada y a la vez de manera algo pesada. Otro sonido que inundaba sus oídos era el de unos suaves sollozos, los cuales eran casi silenciosos aunque lentamente se volvía evidente que la princesa no era capaz de mantenerlos en un tono bajo, tal y como ella hubiese querido que fueran.

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió de sobremanera, a tal punto que ni él sabía que era capaz de sonreír, pero... conforme la chica levantaba su rostro y dirigía su mirada a la del hombre frente a ella… la sonrisa de Ganondorf lentamente se desvanecía de su rostro.

Al verla en el suelo… llorando… con sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, la cuales empapaban sus mejillas, la blanca piel de su fino rostro comenzaba a teñirse de un leve color rojizo, especialmente las mejillas y nariz, lentamente el poco maquillaje que suele usar empezaba a escurrirse arruinando aún más el perfecto tono pálido de su piel… por más que lo intentaba no podía deja de observarla… se veía… se veía tan…

… _patética_ …

… pero… de cierta manera le causaba cierta pena, cierta lastima, un tipo de arrepentimiento, por ser ÉL causante de tal imagen en la, bella y estoica, princesa de Hyrule.

A pesar de haber imaginado la situación frente a él incontables veces… era incapaz de disfrutarla… le era imposible, ya que al mirarla directo a los ojos lograba ver algo… algo que él conocía muy bien, y que en ese momento tenía en común con la princesa… _impotencia_ … Eso, eso era lo que le impedía disfrutar el momento, él entendía ese sentimiento, ya lo había experimentado en carne propia y que, aún hasta la fecha, lo seguía atormentando.

Ellos siguieron observándose el uno al otro durante unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna o sin realizar algún movimiento, y así duraron unos instantes más, hasta que Ganon le extendió su mano ofreciendo ayudarla a colocarse nuevamente de pie.

Zelda miro perpleja la acción del gerudo, a la vez que dudaba si aceptar o no su ayuda, pero tras enfocarse nuevamente en la mirada del gerudo, pudo notar las intenciones del hombre… él solo quería ayudarla…

Y así fue como ella decidió tomar la mano del gerudo, convencida de que sus intenciones eran puras, en el momento en que él apretó suavemente su mano y le ayudo a colocarse de pie… algo dentro de ella volvió a doblegarla, era un sentimiento extraño que ni ella podía explicar… que por alguna razón sintió que la persona frente a ella podía ayudarla a librarse de algo con lo cual había cargado, una horrible pesadez que había guardado en su interior durante años…

De manera improvista para el gerudo, la princesa volvió a romper en llanto, esta vez sin ningún tipo de contemplación o intención de contenerse en cuanto al volumen de su, ya quebrantada, voz… pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que ella salto hacía él, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del gerudo mientras ella maldecía y suavemente golpeaba su pecho y armadura.

Ganon, en vez de molestarse o algo parecido, él rápidamente comprendió la verdaderas intenciones de la chica, por lo que comenzó a palmear suavemente la espalda de la princesa, como si de un padre tratando de consolar a su hija se tratase, esperando a que finalmente termine de desahogarse.

* * *

\- ¡Maldición Zelda! ¡Despierta! – Gritaba desesperado el héroe de ropajes verdes al notar que la princesa no reaccionaba y comenzaba a jadear con fuerza como si le costase respirar.

Ella se encontraba sentada con su espalda recargada en una pared, habían pasado a lo mucho unos dos minutos desde que Ganon la había puesto a dormir, Link comenzaba a pensar en lo peor, pero se alegró bastante al percatarse que la respiración de la princesa comenzaba a estabilizarse.

En ese instante entraron, o más bien salieron, a la azotea tres personas: Marth, Roy y Samus, y pocos segundos después Ike se unió al grupo, los cuatro se encontraba listos para enfrascarse en un combate, con espada en mano, en el caso de los peli azules y el peli rojo, y con el cañón de su traje Varia acumulando energía, por parte de la rubia.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver al rubio quien había comenzado a quejarse nuevamente del dolor en sus brazos, ya que la adrenalina que recorría sus venas, hizo que el dolor desapareciera por completo y se apresurara a ayudar a su amiga, pero su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a "enfriarse" y con ello el dolor volvió más fuerte que antes.

La rubia fue la primera en ir a socorrerlo, desactivando su traje Varia quedando únicamente en su traje Zero, por su parte Roy, al ser el más rápido de los tres chicos fue en búsqueda de Mario y su bata médica, Marth se acercó a revisar a Zelda, aliviado de que tuviese pulso, pero preocupado al verla en ese estado, mientras que Ike se quedó inspeccionando la escena dándose una idea de lo que paso, pero dos cosas llamaron fuertemente su atención, la primera fue ver a Ganon posado sobre una de sus rodillas, como si hiciese una reverencia, bajo un especie de trance, y la segunda lo lleno de horror, ya que se trataba del escudo del Link, ese estúpido escudo capaz de detener ataques de Master Hand sin recibir rasguño alguno, ese escudo se encontraba en el suelo, en un estado deplorable ya que estaba lleno de fisuras y grietas, casi al punto de romperse, pero no sabía que le daba más miedo… quien provoco que estuviese en ese estado, lo pensaba mientras observaba a Ganon, o quien recibió los ataques de aquella persona, ahora observando a Link quien se quejaba cada vez que Samus tocaba suavemente uno de sus brazos tratando de saber que tan maltrecho se encontraba.

\- Sé que te duele pero trata de tranquilizarte un poco, solo quiero cerciorarme de que no tengas algo roto o dislocado – si bien, Samus no era una médica experta o una erudita en el campo de la medicina, tenía un conocimiento básico en primeros auxilios y sabía cómo reaccionar ante una emergencia, conocimiento que la ha sacado de apuros incontables veces en sus distintas misiones a través del universo - … a parte de la rigidez e hinchazón muscular de tus brazos, parecen estar bien – concluyó la rubia

\- Gracias… - Respondió el chico con una sonrisa

\- Se está volviendo costumbre esto de cuidarte el trasero – dijo Samus con un tono burlón riéndose un poco de su compañero, pero en un parpadeo su semblante paso a ser uno de total seriedad - … dime… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –

Link suspiro pesadamente mientras organizaba los eventos ocurridos hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales Link comentaba lo ocurrido a Samus, Ike, quien se había acercado a los rubios para cuestionar al hyliano sobre lo ocurrido, y Marth, quien se dio por vencido en su labor de despertar, sin éxito, a la soberana de Hyrule.

\- … tras eso la princesa cayó inconsciente al suelo y Ganon termino en esa posición, aparentemente, también inconsciente… me aterre al ver a Zelda caer inconsciente, luego de eso comenzó a ahogarse… - comento el rubio mientras hacía énfasis con sus manos colocándolas en su cuello y pecho, lo cual provoco que otra ola de dolor invadiera su cuerpo.

Para su fortuna, Mario salió por la puerta acompañado de Roy quien cargaba a Peach en la espalda, el peli rojo bajo con gentileza a la princesa del reino Champiñón, quien llevaba consigo un maletín en sus manos, tras eso el lord de Pherae se recostó en el suelo, exhausto, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, lo cual preocupo un poco al príncipe azul, literal.

\- Disculpen la tardanza – comento Mario, bastante apenado, mientras se acercaba a Link – pero no me encontraba en la mansión…

\- Y como no estaba del todo segura de donde se encontraba, Roy me llevo cargando a los sitios que Mario suele visitar – añadió la princesa de rosa – lamento todos los inconvenientes – volteo a ver al peli rojo

Por su parte el espadachín de fuego hizo unas señas con sus manos para indicarle a la princesa que no se preocupara por eso.

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué la…? – Ike no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Mario lo interrumpió

\- Peach no es buena dando direcciones – con esto el mercenario solo dejo salir un simple "oh"

Peach dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras le entregaba a Mario su maletín de doctor.

Samus puso al corriente a Mario con la condición de Link, mientras que la princesa ocupaba su tiempo monitoreando el estado de su compañera en "profesión", Zelda.

\- Con este chequeo rápido, y junto a lo que Samus me conto, puedo asegurar que te recuperaras muy pronto, necesitaras un poco de medicina y posiblemente unas inyeccio… -

\- ¡M-Mario! ¡L-link! – La princesa, ahora enfermera, interrumpió el diagnóstico del hombre de procedencia italiana - ¿e-eso es normal? – Cuestiono Peach, con algo de miedo en su voz, señalando a la marca de la Trifuerza en la mano de la castaña, la cual comenzó a brillar de manera muy intensa, tanto que todos a su alrededor tuvieron que voltear a otra parte o cubrir su visón para evitar que sus ojos fuesen lastimados

\- ¡N-no! ¡Para nada! – Le contesto el rubio

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Reclamo el noble de Altea mientras cubría su visón con su antebrazo

\- ¡Eso mismo me gustaría saber! – Contesto el hyliano algo molesto

\- ¡Debemos detenerla! – Comento Roy, utilizando su capa para cubrir su rostro

\- No tengo idea de cóm… - el rubio no pudo terminar con su frase debido al aterrador grito de dolor por parte de su princesa - ¡ZELDA! –

Sin importarle el dolor de sus brazos, o el de sus ojos, Link se acercó a la princesa de su reino para tratar de auxiliarla, pero…

\- ¡Ahhhgg! –

Esta vez por parte de Link, el resto de smashers en la azotea escucharon nuevamente un grito de dolor, aunque no tan intenso como el de la chica, de la cual lentamente comenzaba a apagarse la luz de su mano.

El rubio quedo sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible eso?, sosteniendo su mano derecha con su mano opuesta, Link se cuestionaba él porque había recibido una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte al tocar a Zelda.

Conforme el tiempo transcurría los smashers solo podían observar impotentes a la soberana de Hyrule, como reaccionaba ante las quien sabe cuántas atrocidades que Ganon, o eso asumían, le hacía pasar bajo su "hechizo".

\- Por favor… Resiste… - Comento el rubio casi en un susurro mientras sostenía la mano de la princesa.

En esos momentos solo Link y Samus se encontraban en la azotea junto al dúo en trance. Marth y Roy, por su parte, partieron en búsqueda de Master Hand o de alguien que pudiese ayudar a su compañera, mientras que Mario y Peach, volvieron a la enfermería a preparar todo para atender a la princesa, Ike iba con ellos ya que necesitaban su ayuda para movilizar la camilla rápidamente; Samus se había ofrecido a vigilar a la castaña en lo que sus compañeros regresaban y atendían a Link o esa era la idea, ya que el rubio se negó a alejarse del lugar hasta que su amiga despertase.

\- Ella estará bien, puede cuidarse sola y lo sabes… - Comento la caza recompensas tratando de animar al hyliano - … te preocupas demasiado –

\- Lo sé, pero… - el rubio dejo escapar un largo suspiro de entre sus labios – pero… siento que ella está así por mi culpa, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla – al finalizar su frase, Link simplemente dirigió su mirada hacía el suelo completamente avergonzado y sintiéndose un inútil

Desde el incidente con el reino crepuscular, la invasión al reino y, en especial, el secuestro de su amiga de la infancia junto a los niños del pueblo de Ordon; Link había dedicado todos y cada uno de sus días para fortalecerse, tanto física como mentalmente, para poder evitar que nadie dañe a alguno de sus seres queridos. Es por eso que el hyliano se sentía débil, sentía que todo por lo que había trabajado en esos años se había ido a la basura.

\- Detuviste ese monstruoso golpe de Ganon obteniendo a cambio solo una "pequeña" hinchazón muscular, y ¿aun así te haces llamar débil? – Bromeo la chica ante las palabras de su compañero – Realmente eres exigente contigo mismo –

\- Pero es cierto… - protesto el chico con el mismo semblante de decepción

\- ¿Acaso eres sordo? – Respondió Samus – deja de decir estupideces, de no ser por ti, lo más probable es que todo estuviese peor… así que dejas de hablar como una nena y date algo de crédito –

Link se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a reír ante las palabras de ánimo de su amiga, la cual se unió a las risas de su compañero.

El tiempo pasó y las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco, dejando a ambos rubios en un silencio, por decirlo de alguna manera, agradable, hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo.

\- … Eres pésima con las palabras de apoyo, ¿lo sabías? – Comento Link con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a la rubia, por su parte Samus solo lo observo con una falsa mueca de molestia en su rostro.

… … … … … … …

Lentamente los sollozos comenzaron a apagarse dejando, nuevamente, el sitio llenarse con la dulce calma del silencio. El único ruido que osaba a perturbar tal calma, era la respiración de la joven castaña, quien, seguía un poco agitada por el mar de emociones que la invadió hace… ¿segundos?, ¿minutos?, ¿quizá horas?... Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo ese trance emocional.

Ella continuaba con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Ganon, lo hacía de tal manera que pareciese que el gerudo fuese su almohada de toda la vida. Tras lograr tranquilizar su respiración volviendo a su ritmo normal… suave, lento y silencioso ritmo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Comento el gerudo en un tono lleno de serenidad, cortesía.

\- No… no lo sé… - contesto suavemente la joven sin despegar su rostro del pecho del peli rojo, y al parecer, sin querer hacerlo; al menos no de momento

Nuevamente hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, en el cual la princesa solo observaba al suelo con una expresión algo decaída pero con una ligera sonrisa en ella.

\- Gracias… - dijo la princesa de cabellos castaños de manera casi inaudible pero era evidente que lo decía con suma sinceridad.

Esa simple palabra por parte de la chica tomó a Ganon con la guardia baja, él realmente no había previsto eso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… él se quedó sin palabras. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir en ese momento. El gerudo abrió la boca, pero de esta no emitía sonido alguno.

\- … aun así… te odio. - Sentencio la hyliana

De cierta manera, eso le causó un gran alivio al rey de las ladronas.

\- Lo sé – Ganon se limitó a contestar, tomando suavemente a la princesa por los hombros y de la manera más gentil, o al menos para los estándares de él, comenzó a apartar a la chica.

Zelda al darse cuenta de lo que el peli rojo intentaba hacer, se percató al cien por ciento de donde se encontraba, con quien estaba y de lo que había ocurrido; así que rápidamente se apartó de él, sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

A pesar de estar un poco cabizbaja y todos sus esfuerzos para evitar todo tipo de contacto visual, Ganon pudo notar que el rostro de la chica se encontraba teñido de un intenso color rojo, lo cual, para él, era algo lógico debido a todo lo que había llorado. A pesar de eso había algo que lo incomodaba, o mejor dicho, tenía un mal presentimiento, y estaba completamente seguro de lo que era, pero necesitaba confirmarlo; así que cerro sus ojos concentrándose en algo…

Por su parte, la princesa sentía que iba a morir de vergüenza, estaba tan apenada que ni siquiera se atrevía darle la cara o incluso mirarlo. Ella no podía creer lo que había hecho, le era imposible asimilar que ella misma dejo, no, expuso su lado más débil y sensible ante su peor enemigo, que se permitió llorar a mares después de haberse prometido que no lo volvería a hacer.

Nuevamente la mente de la chica se vio abrumada por una cantidad ridícula de pensamientos que, a diferencia de tiempo atrás, parecían los de una adolecente que acababa de hacer el ridículo en frente del chico que le gusta.

Para la suerte de la chica Ganon despertó de su pequeño trance llamando su atención.

\- ¡Princesa! – Dijo el portador de la Trifuerza del poder

\- ¿S-si? – Comento Zelda un poco exaltada, su mente aun le daba vueltas, pero tras un largo suspiro, ella aclaro su garganta y continúo - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Se nos acaba el tiempo – Agrego el gerudo – Así que se lo pediré nuevamente… ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi pu…? –

\- No lo sé – contesto lo princesa interrumpiendo al varón – Siendo sincera, lo único que sé es que tras tu ejecución la tribu gerudo fue desterrada del reino, esos pergaminos que mencionan su exterminio fueron creados para mantener la credibilidad de la familia real ante los ciudadanos… - la chica se tomó unos segundos para proseguir con su explicación - … pero con respecto a donde fueron o incluso si aún existe la tribu, no tengo ningún tipo de información fiable o de relevancia –

Ganon en todo momento mantuvo una expresión estoica, sin emoción alguna, lo cual preocupo a Zelda ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento el gerudo cargaría hacía ella y la volvería a atacar.

\- Entiendo que no es lo que querías escuchar, pero es lo único que sé, te lo juro – comento la princesa para tratar de apaciguar, según ella, la creciente ira de Ganondorf

\- No se preocupe – dijo Ganon – eso es más de lo que esperaba –

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar el hombre del desierto dirigía sus pasos hacía la princesa, y coloco nuevamente su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica posicionando su pulgar en la frente de ella.

\- Gracias… - Comento el gerudo antes de hacer un poco de presión en la frente de la chica con su pulgar.

… … … … … … …

Zelda despertó abruptamente, se encontraba en la azotea de la mansión, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareada, angustiada y muy angustiada, pero no podía recordar nada; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque se encontraba ahí, de porque Link y Samus se veían muy alegres al verla o porque repentinamente su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle de manera horrible. ¿Acaso me pasó algo? Pensó. En ese instante noto como lo rubios cambiaron su semblante a uno de completo odio y fijaron su atención a alguien más. Ganon. Él se encontraba de pie y lentamente se acercaba a ellos, Samus ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra él mientras que Link a duras penas levantaba la Master Sword con ambas manos. Era bastante obvio que algo había ocurrido y le molestaba el hecho de no poder recordarlo. Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos debo de enfocarme en como detener a Ganon, se decía así misma. Así que imito a sus compañeros y dirigió su mirada hacía el gerudo topándose directamente con la de él.

Pero en ese momento, en ese cruce de miradas entre la castaña y el peli rojo, la princesa extrañamente comenzó a sentir una paz en su interior que ella no podía explicar, pero le decía que podía confiar en el portador del poder.

\- S-samus… L-link… - logro hablar la chica, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de ambos rubios – deténganse, por favor –

\- ¿Qué? – Gritaron al unísono la caza recompensas y el héroe del crepúsculo, comenzándola a cuestionarla mientras Ganon detenía su andar frente a la princesa e hizo algo que los dejo muy sorprendidos… se arrodillo ante ella.

\- Princesa – añadió el gerudo

\- ¿Si? – Contesto Zelda algo consternada, ya que, si bien, sabía que no pasaría nada malo pero seguía sin saber porque.

\- Lamento lo ocurrido – continuo el rey de las ladronas – me retiro – y sin dejarla responder, él nuevamente se puso de pie, le dio la espalda a la princesa y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

Ganondorf detuvo su andar para nuevamente disfrutar de la suave brisa de viento antes de ser envuelto por una leve aura blanca, la cual lentamente lo transformaba en polvo; polvo que fugazmente se llevó el viento.

En ese momento los tres smashers se dieron cuenta de que Master Hand había llegado.

Zelda sintió un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en su estómago, pero de cierta manera el solo ver los restos de su némesis volar libremente en las corrientes del viento le hacía sentir una paz interna, pero no porque se alegrara de su deceso, sino porque antes de levantarse y alejarse pudo notar algo en su mirada… felicidad.


End file.
